A Lava Story
"A Lava Story" is the thirty-ninth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on August 11, 2018, and is the fourteenth episode in the second season. Plot Elena is at a bridge with King Juan Ramón and Prince Alonso. It's the Bienvenido Bridge. The bridge between Avalor and Cordoba that was Elena's first big Royal Project. Elena welcomes everyone to the Grand Opening of it. King Juan Ramón tells everyone its thanks to a lot of hard work on Elena's part. Alonso puts in it's also thanks to him, to his father's annoyance. Elena officially opens the bridge and the celebration starts. King Juan Ramón thanks Elena for her dedication. Alonso reminds his father that he tried to help only for King Juan Ramón to remind his son that his attempt to help awakened the Yacalli and almost got their palace destroyed. Alonso states that the key word is "almost" to his father and Elena's annoyance. Meanwhile, the celebration awakens a rock monster, or Rocador, as the king has so casually dubbed it. This causes the formally dormant monfego to erupt. After telling Elena about the Rocador, Alonso offers to go talk to the Rocador. King Juan Ramón refuses on the grounds of his part in the Yacalli incident. Alonso insists that he's changed only for his father to tell him that actions speak louder than words. Sympathetic, Elena agrees to Alonso coming and the pair head back to Avalor to enlist Choroca's help. When the pair meet up with him, Charoca agrees to talk to the other Rocador and save the bridge. However when he meets the Rocador, he discover it's a female Rocador, who he falls in love with. She introduces herself as Charica and reveals the noise over the bridge is why she's angry. Charoca lies and vows to destroy the bridge for her. Charica decides to do something nice for him, but she quickly discovers that Charoca lied to her, which makes her angry enough to want to destroy the bridge. Charoca, with Alonso's help, tries to reconcile with her only for her to not believe him. Finally, Alonso tells him to show Charica how much she means to him and prove he cares. Charoca creates something to block out the noise. Charica forgives him and they reconcile, while Alonso finally earns his father's approval. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Danielle Brooks as Charica * Tituss Burgess as Charoca *Tyler Posey as Prince Alonso *Anthony Mendez as King Juan Ramón *McKenna Grace as Bella *Emil-Bastien Bouffard as Damon Song *Fallin' Like a Rock Trivia *Morals: **Honesty reveals the best qualities in people. **Actions speak louder than words. International Premieres *October 21, 2018 (Brazil) *November 19, 2018 (Germany) Gallery A Lava Story 3.jpg A Lava Story 4.jpg A Lava Story 5.jpg A Lava Story 6.jpg A Lava Story 7.jpg A Lava Story 8.jpg A Lava Story 9.jpg A Lava Story 10.jpg A Lava Story 11.jpg A Lava Story 12.jpg A Lava Story 13.jpg A Lava Story 14.jpg A Lava Story 15.jpg A Lava Story 16.jpg A Lava Story 17.jpg Fallin' Like a Rock.png A Lava Story 2.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes